walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Megan Lafferty (Novel Series)
Megan Lafferty is a friend of Lilly Caul, who appears in The Walking Dead: The Road to Woodbury. Pre-Apocalypse Marietta, Georgia Little is known about Megan's life before or as the outbreak began. She attended Sprayberry High School with Lilly Caul, and the two were best friends. It is known that Megan and Lilly would get high in the bathroom, and go to the roof of the school. From there, the two would throw rocks at the jocks running drills behind the basketball court. After high school, she didn't attend college and sat home all day, getting high daily. Post-Apocalypse Tent City After her fathers death, Lilly called Megan. The two of them decided to meet up and then travel together. They met up with three families, one of them being Chad Bingham's. Megan found comfort with Chad. The day after the attack on the camp in the Georgia Fields, Megan was sitting and talking with Lilly. During their conversation, the two got into an argument and Megan stormed away. A few days later, Lilly sees Megan smoking weed, while she should be watching the Hennessy children. Lilly also comments about how it is obvious that Megan and Jerry Hennessy have been sleeping together. After the second attack on the camp, Megan is part of the search party that is looking for Lilly. After they find her, Chad is going to kill her but Megan steps in his way and says that Lilly saved three of his daughters, and he should be happy about that. Chad storms off. On The Road After Joshua Lee Hamilton kills Chad, many of the people in camp kick Joshua out. Megan, along with her new lover Scott Moon, leave with Joshua, Lilly, and Bob Stookey. While looking for a place to say, Megan and Scott are attacked by a walker that climbed into the back of the car. Scott eventually kills it, and a high Megan cannot stop laughing. After arriving at the retail store, Megan and Scott wander off and make love. They do this many times, and everyone knows it. Bob eventually develops a crush on Megan, and watches as the two have sex. When the group hears cars coming toward the shop, Lilly quickly wakes up Megan and the others. When the cars, whose drivers were attacked by walkers, crash into the store, Bob manages to pull her away from the building. One of the walkers manages to climb out of the car and attack Megan, but Joshua is able to kill it by backing into it with the car. Megan is covered with blood and organs, and screams in terror. The group drags a hysterical Megan into the car. When the group comes across the Walmart, Megan is left behind to watch the car. Soon after, she is taken hostage by Haynes and the rest of Martinez's group. Bob points his gun at him and screams to him to let Megan go. After a small conversation, Martinez tells Haynes to let Megan go, which he does. She comments that they are all "a bunch of fucking dicks," and walks toward Bob. When Joshua considers going to Woodbury with Martinez, Megan does not agree and doesn't want to go. The others talk her into it by saying that they will only stay for a while just to check it out. Woodbury, Georgia After arriving in Woodbury, the group meets with Brian Blake, Bruce Cooper, and Gabe. Brian comments about how she looks like Kate Winslet, to which Megan replies that she is usually compared to Bonnie Raitt. Brian then says that he loves Bonnie Raitt. The next morning, the five newcomers talk about Woodbury. Lilly comments about how it gives her a bad vibe, to which Joshua agrees. Megan says that sleeping here at least beats sleeping in Bob's "little dungeon-on-wheels". Bob and Scott agree, and Bob thinks that they should stay. Joshua and Lilly continue to talk about how they don't like Woodbury, but Megan doesn't understand what's not to like. Later, Lilly says that on only their second night there, the town had already absorbed Bob, Megan, and Scott. The newcomers are offered an apartment, and Megan and Scott quickly move in. They also trade their sleeping bags for weed. Lilly later notices that Scott and Megan are nowhere to be found. Lilly believes that Megan, already bored with Scott, is prostituting herself for drugs. Joshua sometimes sees Megan at night, creeping along the residential buildings, scantily clad and stoned. Some time later, Megan is having sex with a man whose name she can't remember. While having sex, her thoughts drift off. She recalls the night before, where Lilly officially broke off their friendship. Megan tried to explain that these were desperate times and what she is doing is helping keep her alive. Lilly snapped back that she'd rather starve than do tricks for food. She than said that she didn't care anymore, and she didn't want anything to do with Megan. When the unknown man Megan is sleeping with passes out, she gets up and goes to the window. She looks out and sees Lilly and Joshua walking. Megan falls to her knees, cries for what seems to be an eternity. After Joshua's death, Megan is one of the people that goes to his funeral. She wants to say something to Lilly, but instead lets out a sigh and keeps her distance. Bob and Brian later have a conversation about Megan and Lilly. Bob tells him that he has grown fond of Megan, and would kill to spend just one night with her. Brian says that that's great, and there's no shame in it. Later, Brian hears knock on his door. He opens it, and is surprised to see Megan. She asks if this is a bad time, to which he replies that he is busy. She says she just came to keep him company, but she'll understand if he is busy. After a small chat, he invites her in. He offers her a drink, and she accepts. After finishing the drink in one gulp, she lets out a small belch. The Governor comments that she is the cutest little thing, and that Bonnie Raitt doesn't have anything on her. She tells him that the reason she stopped by was because she heard that he had high quality weed. He questions why she came to him, and not Bob who has a whole medical chest. She says she thought that her and Brian, could make a trade. Sex for drugs. The two engage in intercourse. While having sex, Megan notices a faint shimmer of rectangular objects lining the wall. She at first thinks the objects are TV sets, but doesn't understand what Brian would be doing with two dozen TV sets. She then realizes that she hears a low burble of noise coming from the objects. Brian asks whats wrong, and Megan stares at the rectangular objects, now seeing things moving inside of them. The Governor turns on the light, revealing rows of aquariums, filled with undead human heads. Megan falls to the floor from the shock. Brian yells that he hasn't finished yet, grabs Megan, and continues to have intercourse with her. Megan, still staring at the tanks, notices a familiar face in the last tank on the left. Scott Moon's blonde hair, and boyish features register easily in Megan's mind. The Governor than tells Megan that she can get up and clean herself off. Megan begs him not to hurt her, and he tells her to go clean herself off once more. She swears that she won't tell anyone, and that she just wants to go home. Brian tells Megan that from now on, she is to be with Bob. She agrees, and The Governor tells her one more thing,"Tell anyone about any of this... and your pretty little head goes in the tank next to the stoner." She quickly cleans up and leaves The Governor's house. Later that night, Megan goes to Bob's apartment. He lets her in and she tells him that Scott is dead, and has turned into a walker. He asks where she saw him, and she tell's him about The Governor's aquariums. He gets her a glass of water and some blankets. She asks Bob what is wrong with her, and he tells her that nothing is, and from now on he'll take care of her. He tells her that everything will be okay, and she kisses him on his jawline. That night, the two sleep in the same bed. Bob wants to have sex with her, but also fears it. To his relief they do not. He awakens to a shriek. He reaches over to Megan, but finds that she is missing. He gets out of bed and hears another scream. He doesn't notice that someone has went through all his drawers and cabinets. He runs outside to find a group of civilians below his stairs. When he reaches the bottom of the stairs, he turns to see what everyone is staring at. He cries out as he turns, seeing Megan's lifeless body, hanging by a makeshift noose. Lilly hears the commotion and goes outside. Martinez asks if she was a friend of hers. Lilly, still not knowing what has happened, asks who it was. Once Lilly finds out is Megan, Lilly pushes through the crowd, only to be stopped by Bob. Bob tells her that there's nothing she can do and that she took her own life. She runs toward her body, but Gabe stops her. He says that he knows she was a friend of hers and apologizes. Lilly screams at him to let her see her, but he refuses. She sees Bruce load his gun, and cries out in distress. Lilly once again yells at Gabe, and The Governor tells him to let her say good bye to her friend. Lilly runs over to Megan's body, and peels away the sheet covering her lifeless body. Megan's eyes then shoot open, making Lilly gasp. Bruce comes over to put Megan down, Brian tells Bruce to let Lilly do it. Bruce hands her the gun. Brian urges Lilly to put Megan out of her misery, to put her to rest. She puts the gun on Megan's brow and closes her eyes. When she opens them, the now undead Megan jumps on Lilly, attempting to bite her jugular. Megan is shot, and falls backward. Not knowing who had pulled the trigger, Lilly looks on in confusion. She sees The Governor staring at someone, and she looks to see who it is. To her right, she sees Bob standing over Megan, smoke still coming out of his .38 police special. Lilly spends the next few days arranging a proper burial for Megan, wanting to put her in the plot next to Josh. Megan's death, eventually drives Bob to a deep depression, worsening his abuse of alcohol. Later, Lilly tells Bob that she knows Megan's death was hard on him, but he has to hang in there. Death Killed By *Herself (Suicide) After finding out about The Governor's "TV" of severed heads, Scott's included, Megan sinks into depression. Not being able to handle the stress that Woodbury brings, she hangs herself from Bob's staircase. *Bob Stookey (Zombified) Bruce was originally going to be the person to put Megan down, but Brian thinks Lilly should do it. Lilly is handed the gun and places it on Megan's brow. Before pulling the trigger, Megan attacks Lilly and attempts to bite her jugular. She is shot and falls to the ground. Not knowing who pulled the trigger, Lilly looks on in confusion. She sees The Governor staring at someone and she also looks. To her right, is Bob, smoke still coming from his gun. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Megan has killed: *Herself (Suicide) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Bob Stookey Bob and Megan had a good relationship. Bob was attracted to Megan and wanted to sleep with her, Megan did not share the same feelings but still saw him as a friend. After the death of her boyfriend Scott she was forced by The Governor to sleep with Bob. Bob was unable to have sex with her but promised he would keep her safe. Bob was the one to put her down after she hung herself. Her death sent Bob into another drunken depression. Lilly Caul Megan a Lilly had a close friendship in high school they spent time togeter and often got high. However the trials of the outbreak took a toll on thier friendship Lilly grew tired of having to protect Megan and by the time the group reached Woodbury thier friendship was over. Megan wanted to comfort Lilly after the death of her boyfriend Joshua, but decided to give her space. Despite the falling out bwtween the two Lilly was still greatly depressed over Megan's death and wished they could have became friends again. Scott Moon To Be Added. Appearances Novel Series Lafferty, Megan lLafferty, Megan Lafferty, Megan Category:Unseen Category:Addicts Category:Novel Characters Category:The Walking Dead: The Road to Woodbury Category:Tent City